Harry, Hedwig, and Hallucinogens
by Vampiress01
Summary: ACTUALLY, HEDWIG NOT FEATURED AT ALL. SORRY I LIED, YOU'LL GET OVER IT. UM, THIS MIGHT MAKE YOU MAD OR IT MIGHT MAKE YOU THINK. HARRY DECIDES TO LEARN ABOUT HIS PAST AND USES A TOTALLY DIFFERENT APPROACH


A/N A SHORT, BEAUTIFUL LITTLE FIC. PLEASE NOT THAT THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN TO EXPRESS ANY DEEP SOCIAL VIEWS (EX. HARRY IS A DRUGEE), BUT MERELY TO EXPLORE THE VAST EXPANSES OF HIS MIND (HEH.HEH. YEAH RIGHT....) ANYHOW PLEASE R/R AS USUAL, AND I HAD FUN WRITING THE DISCLAIMER THOUGH I WOULDN'T RECCOMMEND READING THIS...I ALMOST HAD TO RATE THIS NC-17 BECAUSE OF IT....  
  
Harry sat alone by the foot of the whomping willow. He had stopped its branches momentarily to slip under and hide. He figured this was a safe place. The willow's branches hid him from view, when they weren't thrashing about.  
He was scared. He had broken the rules, but he'd never done anything quite like this before. He wanted to learn about his past, and this was one way to explore the dormant regions of his mind. Maybe not a good way, but he had to know!  
He slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out a white piece of paper. One hit. But that was all he needed. He hoped it was real and that the dealer hadn't cheated him.  
After applying it, he sat there, waiting for the acid to take affect. The trees branches danced in front of his view. "Come on, work!" he thought. "Acid...acid..."  
Suddenly, the trees branches transformed before his eyes. They became cheerleaders parading around him, pom-poms held high. They were cheering what he had been muttering a moment ago.  
"Acid, acid, acid! Give me an 'L'....L! Give me an 'S'....S! Now a 'D'....D! What does that spell?"  
Harry watched the cheerleaders as they slowly danced out of his view. Bright colours flashed before his eyes, shifting and swirling, pink and green, to red, then blue.  
The colours kept on changing, and more rapidly, now mixed with exploding stars which swam in his vision. The way they were swirling it made him feel like he was being carried forward. He saw a shining blue light up ahead, like the flames at the center of the match burning brightly blue.  
He saw three people in front of him. Ron, Hermione, and Cho. He was surprised to see them there. They smiled at him and beckoned for him to come closer.  
"We love you, Harry," they chanted, their voices strangely warped. Harry didn't know why, but this statement gave him a warm feeling.  
Suddenly, Hermione was sinking into a pool of water, which grew bigger and sucked the rest of them down too. Harry was swimming in the warm water with his friends only to realize they had suddenly grown tails and become merpeople. Ron turned into a turquoise turkey and floated out of the pool, fluttering and flying away.  
Down at the bottom of this lake there was a chest. Harry yanked at the lock to open it but could not. As Cho mutated into a three-eyed fish she remarked to him, "Use the end of my tail as a key, Harry." And so he did, miraculously it opened and there was another burst of colour.  
Once again, he traveled at warp speed through the tunnels of flashing colours and lights, transfiguring into strange new shapes before his eyes.  
Now he found himself seated at the top of the castle. He leaned over the edge to get a closer look around, but leaned to far and fell. Instantly, he felt himself being borne up on the wings of the great dragon, whose hide was composed of the same shimmering sheet of coulours he had traveled through earlier. They flew through the air.  
A turkey was flying in the distance...Ron again! His turquoise colour was slowly mutating into a deep mulberry. He, Harry, and the dragon had a nice conversation about clouds, marshmallows, and the sunrise as they floated along across an auburn sky.   
They landed just in time for tea, which was served to them by fireflies as they sat upon talking toadstools. The dragon had shrunk to their size so that the table could accommodate him.   
As Harry was petting his dragon friend, his had went straight through the multi-coloured and he found himself being pulled through into the maze of lights and shades again.  
Three hours later Harry awoke feeling tremendously sore; the tree had battered him mercilessly as he lay under it. He pressed the knot and slipped out. He lay on the soft grass, a safe distance away from the tree, trying to relive his wonderful experience that was slowly slipping away from him.   
He realized, with disappointment, he had not learned anything more about his mysterious past. Perhaps, he thought...he'd have to do it again sometime.  
  
DISCLAIMER~ HMM..PERHAPS YOU HAVE LITTLE EXPERIENCE WITH ME AND DISCLAIMERS...READ DEATH-EATERS ROCK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE DRAGON, AND THE LSD, AND BASICALLY ALL OF HARRY'S LITTLE TRIP. WHY AM I WASTING MY TIME WRITING A STUPID   
FUKING DISCLAIMER TO TELL YOU THAT. DON'T YOU ALREADY FUKING KNOW? WHO FUKING GIVES A DAMN. YES, I KNOW I'M SPELLING THE FUKING WORD WRONG BUT THIS IS MY FUKING FORM OF FUKING CENSORSHIP. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WASTING YOUR FUKING TIME READING THIS FUKING  
THING. YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO FUKING LIFE. LIKE ME. HERE I WILL ADD SOME FUKING C'S TO MAKE UP FOR THOSE FUKING MISPELLINGS......CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
THERE, IS THAT FUKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? HEY, IF YOU'RE A FUKING KID DON'T FUKING READ THIS COS I SAY FUK WAY TO FUKING MUCH. AND I DON'T EVEN FUKING SPELL IT RIGHT SO IT WIL FUKING SCAR YOU FOR LIFE AND FUCK UP YOUR FUKING GRAMMAR. FUK THAT I MEAN SPELLING.  
ARE YOU GETTING THE POINT DON'T WRITE DISCLAIMERS OF FUKING FORCE ME TO COS THEY ARE FUKING GAY AND POINTLESS...NOW YOU CAN GO R/R IF YOU FUCKING WANT TO. YOU FUCKING BETTER OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!  
  
AHEM, YES WELL, I HATE DISCLAIMERS AND ONLY WRITE THEM IN MOCKERY OF DISCLAIMERS...HMMMMMM...MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE A DISCLAIMER FIC....THAT WOULD BE INTERESTING.  
IF YOU WANT TO HEAR STORIES I WROTE WHILE HIGH (NOT ON LSD, BUT STRAWBERRY LOLLIES...MMMMMMMMMMM...) THEN READ LILAC AND ATTICS OF MY LIFE HAHAHAHA  
COMING SOON: HARRY'S BAD TRIP..........  
  
  



End file.
